spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Recipe
This is the sixth episode of Patrick's Playground. (Mr. Krabs is counting his money) Mr. Krabs: 6,798, 6,799- what the flim flam!? (he hears a commotion going on outside his office, and comes out to see what’s going on) Customer: These patties don’t taste good anymore. We want something different. Other customer: Yeah, they’ve been getting old. Mr. Krabs: What? They’re perfectly fine. You guys could eat them at least a thousand more times. Customer: Doubt it, it’s getting stale after several decades. You need a new recipe. Other customer: Yeah! Mr. Krabs: New recipe, eh? (he goes back into his office) (Cut to SpongeBob and Squidward in Krabs’ office) Squidward: What is it this time? SpongeBob: Hush, Squidward. Mr. Krabs: I’ve been getting complaints about the Krabby Patty’s recipe getting stale, old, dry, words like that. And I’d like you, SpongeBob, to come up with a new one. SpongeBob: Old? Stale? Who said these foul words? Mr. Krabs: The customers. SpongeBob: Well if it’s a recipe they want, it’s a recipe they’re gonna get. Squidward: Wait why am I here? (Cut to Patrick brushing his teeth in his rock) Patrick: Brush brush brush! Brush brush bru- (he hears sounds coming from SpongeBob’s house) What’s going on over at SpongeBob’s? (he goes over to his house) Hiya, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Ah! Patrick, don’t scare me like that! Patrick: Sorry. Anyways, whatcha doin’? SpongeBob: Making a new recipe for the krabby patty since everyone is tired of the old one. Patrick: But I love the current one! SpongeBob: Looks like we’re the only ones that think that. And we have to listen to the masses apparently. Patrick: Screw the masses, I can make a recipe myself! SpongeBob: You sure? I mean, you remember what happened last time? (Flashbacks to Patrick cooking raw chum for SpongeBob to eat, and he passes out when he takes a bite) Patrick: Yeah I’m sure I can do it. SpongeBob: Alrighty then, I’ll tell Krabs you’re taking over. Patrick: Trust me, I can do this. (A montage plays of Patrick thinking of a recipe, in the end he doesn’t think of anything) Patrick: D’oh… I can’t think of anything. What to do, what to do? (he spots a truck full of krabby patties) I think I have an idea! (he runs towards it) Truck driver: Stupid kid… (he floors it) Patrick: Dang it. (He starts Naruto running toward the truck) Truck driver: Oh crap! A Naruto runner! I'm screwed. Patrick: Ha ha. (He's on the truck’s tail, when the driver accidentally drops the load of patties) Truck driver: Not again! That's the seventh time this week! Patrick: I win! I win! I win! Time to make that recipe. (Three hours later…) Mr. Krabs: He should be here any minute now… Patrick: (barges into Krabs’ office) I have made the recipe! Mr. Krabs: Sorry, Patrick, but we don't need a new recipe anymore. Patrick: Why not? Mr. Krabs: Sandy beat ya to it. Customer: These new squirrel patties are great? What's in them? Sandy: It's a secret. (blows a raspberry at Patrick and the episode ends) Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes written by FireMatch